The Sugar Rush Riders
by Lmoore3
Summary: Sonic is having a tournament in his racing game "Sonic Riders" and the Sugar Rush racers want to be in on the action. While each of them are trying to find out what it truly means to be a "Sonic Rider," a old evil unexpectedly arises for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. Ever since I saw Wreck-It Ralph, it has opened my eyes to the game world that I always wanted to know. And since Sonic got to cameo in the movie, I wanted all my stories to be centered around our favorite blue hedgehog. Disclaimer: I do not own "****Wreck-It Ralph or Sonic the Hedgehog."**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**A New Rush**

**Welcome to Game Central Station, a place of pure peace and tranquility located in Litwak's Arcade as the videogame characters you all know and love are here to do their jobs as...well, videogame characters. But when the arcade closes, they stopped what doing a take a break like us. The only difference is that they don't get paid for their services (except for Sugar Rush) because their game mechanics don't allow them to keep their special achievements or rewards. And speaking of Sugar Rush, the entire cast was feeling "down in the dumps" for some reason. Lets find out why...**

_**Sugar**** Rush...**_

The Sugar Rush racers were in one of their deepest slumps ever. Why? Because with Litwak on a vacation getaway cruise to celebrate a family member's honeymoon, Game Central Station has been at its slowest pace without any "players" to play their games. Now the racers are wondering what to do next. They were all sitting on their butts just trying to decide some kind of "racing themed" idea that they all could agree on. After minutes of complete silence with some agonizing grunts from characters who were trying to think, someone finally broke the silence.

"Man, this is boring," Rancis said feeling impatient and agitated at the same time. "I feel like pulling out my own teeth to past the time."

"I know what you mean," Gloyd answered feeling his grief. "For once, I don't feel like pranking someone... and I** ALWAYS** feel like pranking someone."

"I mean, I love racing as much as the next guy but the same courses, same line-ups and the same game mechanics. Don't you guys think all of this can get kind of old," Rancis asked despite making a good point to the others.

"Well, ya but this is "our" game, we need to keep racing even if we don't like it," Vanellope countered. "I'm just saying that despite our game, our home, do you think there are any other racing games out there that we don't know about," Swizzle trying to calm himself down. "Well... no but maybe "we" know someone who does," Vanellope assured her friends. "Who," everyone shouted in unison.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," she answered. Everyone fell backwards anime-style while Taffyta thought," She is out of her mind but she might be onto something." "There is no way that Sonic the Hedgehog has any racing games, Minty said with an outburst. "Well, Minty why don't we all go find out if that's a fact," Vanellope said feeling triumphant as they all went in the direction of the exit to Game Central Station.

* * *

_**Game Central Station (GCS)...**_

As the racers walked into the Main Arcade Hub, completely ignoring the Surge Protector who was eyeing them of being suspicious as he flashed away into the outlet. They were greeted by numerous characters who stopped to say hello or tell them about their day. They made their way to the center of the huge room waiting for Sonic to do something. And as on cue, the Public Service Announcement screen turned onto a live feed broadcast of everyone's favorite blue blur, Sonic. Although, some people simply walked past the screen, ignoring the announcement but Sonic doesn't care as long as they know at their own risk, it doesn't bother the speedster. But today's broadcast would surprise everyone within the arcade.

"Hey, everyone another great day here at Game Central Station," Sonic said. "Since Litwak is still on vacation, I was thinking of sponsoring some entertainment to make the time fly by. Everyone here has heard of my game, Sonic Riders, right," he asked. "If you haven't, that's okay but if you have, good because me and all the characters of the game are throwing a Ex World Grand Prix Tournament for all of the racing games."

Everyone cheered to the success of the idea. "Since this is a racing game, if you are a character not part of a racing game, admission is free to watch from the stands and vendors will be everywhere so you don't get hungry. Also, to sign up, put your name and game on a sheet of paper and turn it in to my friends who you see are at the stand next to my game," Sonic instructed. "Another thing, make sure to grab a packet for yourself. The packet explains everything you need to know about Sonic Riders. The race, the Extreme Gear, the currency, tricks, tracks, etc. So make sure to grab one. And lastly make sure to come back tomorrow and come to our Sonic Riders development class. Where we will teach you as much as we can to learn about Extreme Gear, so make sure to bring a notebook and a pencil, because some of this stuff might help you win." as the screen went black.

Tails, Amy, and Knuckles were held up at their stands as characters came in individually to be given their card. As the Sugar Rush racer were filling out their cards, Vanellope smirked as she recalled her last conversation between Minty. She walked over to Minty to prove that she was right. "Ha! In your face, Vanellope shouted in delight as everyone just stared at the 2. "For what, Minty asked feeling surprised and irritated at the same time. "You said early that Sonic didn't have any racing games," Vanellope said feeling victorious. "Whatever," Minty said pouting in defeat.

"It doesn't matter who was right or wrong, all I know is we are going to "school" tomorrow. Ugh," Gloyd said with disgust. "At least it's school about racing," Jubilenna said with support. "Yeah, we may learn something new about racing," Crumbelina said agreement. "I'm outnumber by people who don't see that this is a bad idea," Gloyd said in frustration. "Come on, Gloyd how **bad** can it be and/or get.

When the racers were done, they walked up to up to the stand to submit their cards. When it was Rancis came up to the stand, he asked, "What kind of racing game is "Sonic Riders" anyway? Tails answered," It's futuristic." "You will hear "Try to keep up" a lot because the pace is so much faster than Sugar Rush," Knuckles added. "Beat your opponents to the Finish Line or you will get beaten yourself," Amy said. Rancis grabbed his packet and walked away stoked and yet scared, if that's what to be expected in the game then Rancis has no choice but to prepare for the competition along with his friends.

* * *

_**Later...**_

"I think this going to be one of the hardest tournaments we've ever participated in... ever," Snowanna said as everyone still had their eyes on the information packets.

"Relax, we're racers as long as nothing blindsides us we are okay, right," Candlehead said in cheerful tone. Everyone stared at her. "Yeah, right," Taffyta muttered.

"We are so dead," Adorbeezle said as the group headed back to Sugar Rush for a good night sleep completely unaware of the racing surprises coming their way tomorrow.

* * *

**I wanted to crossover the racers with Sonic since they don't know much about them also. I wanted all of them to talk because I wanted different perspectives on each character and situation. Now, do you think the Sugar Rush racers have what it takes to be a "Sonic Rider." Find out in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with more time on my hands before my high school graduation. And I am so glad that the school year is over... for me, that is. Now on with the story. ****Disclaimer:**** I do not own "****Wreck-It Ralph****" or "****Sonic the Hedgehog****"**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Extreme Gear and You**

* * *

**_The Next Day..._**

The Sugar Rush racers were waking up, one by one, others sooner than later but eventually all of them rendezvous together before heading to GCS for Sonic's Extreme Gear class. "Man, now I what the players who play the arcade games feel like," Gloyd said feeling wiped-out. "At least when this is all over, you'll know about racing then before along with some new equipment, Taffyta encouraged the Pumpkinhead." But as they walked to GCS, something bothered Taffyta to send herself into one her mind to answer some personal questions (**when this is all over**) like "could she be next big thing to happen with Extreme Gear" or "The 2nd best racer in Sugar Rush is going to be 2nd to none with Extreme Gear." Only time would tell as everyone else conversed on what they think is going to happen at the lecture. But let me tell ya, Extreme Gear is nothing like kart racing.

* * *

_**Game Central Station...**_

Most of the seats were taken and the rows were packed, the racers barely made it otherwise the last row would be the last row that got filled because they ran out of seats and they might of had to stand for a few hours or sit on the floor. Ranis chose to sit next to Vanellope on the end with Taffyta to their left, Swizzle sat next to Minty just to keep her company while Candlehead sat next to pair with a smile on her face. As for Gloyd, he was in the middle of the rest of the group (with Jubilenna and Adorabeeze on one side with Crumbelina and Snowanna on the other. Little did he know it was going to get better.) But class was now in session and the teachers came up to the podium with Sonic at the mike.

"Hello, fellow races, Sonic spoke as he began the lecture. "Today, we, the Sonic Riders are going to teach you the 4 main things about racing in my game. The rules of racing, the setting and terrain, the technology of today, and mid-race combat." So if anyone has any questions, we will begin shortly. Also, each of you will be given a schedule on what is the criteria for the day. So as they day progresses, we will give you all crucial things bit by bit that you will need when you are racing. Also, some of that equipment may save your life on the track ," Sonic instructed. "First up is my best friend, Tails."

As Tails walked up to the podium, everyone gave a round of applause for his speech. "Hi, everyone," Tails began. "I know what you are all thinking, "Why do I have to come here when I could be relaxing in my own game or somewhere else for vacation." The audience laughed in agreement. "Well... lets just say that this form of racing is on another level of speed, skill and action." Let me tell you something about Extreme Gear, it doesn't just mean it's hard, it's complicated like math and science. You see, Extreme Gear was created out of anti-gravity technology that fell onto the "Earth" before the Modern Era ever started by the Babylon Rogues, our rivals in the game."

At this point, people in the audience started to yawn but kept their eyes open on the speaker but for the Sugar Rush racers, lets just say that staying awake was a literally a losing battle. But Tails kept speaking, "They say their home Babylon Garden, when it first arrived, that it sank beneath the Earth's surface. Although, pieces of their advanced technology was able to stay above ground. It was eventually discovered by unknown scientists that were trying to reverse engineer a plank which started hovering without a pilot. A couple of failures an a success later, they needed to name it's kinetic ability. They called it the "Kutta Joukowski Lift Theorem. That theorem makes any manual-powered transportation vehicle float like it has a mind of it's own. So in turn, they created that ability for all the equipment we are about to give you," he concluded feeling tired from all that talking.

As the audience started clapping, a couple of the racers began to stir if they weren't already awake. Vanellope woke up from sleeping on Rancis' leg who was also passed out due to boredom of the lecture. Good thing he was out cold, otherwise things would have gotten out of hand. Taffyta remained still, like she wanted to know more about subject, so it could help her prepare for any surprises. Candlehead, due to her scatterbrain nature, was able to ignore the entire lecture despite looking at Tails the entire time. Swizz and Minty's heads were leaning against each other, but when Swizz woke up first, he looked down at the floor but as he worked his way up, he noticed Minty's cute face but when he realized their heads were touching, he silently gasped as he pulled his head back which caused Minty to stir but she was completely oblivious of what happened. And Gloyd (being surrounded by the rest of the girls), he felt good. Since the girls were trying to adjust themselves to get comfortable, they didn't realize they were leaning on Gloyd while they slept. It felt like a dream come true for the Pumpkin-Head. When Rancis looked his way, he asked him to take a picture. While everyone applauded Tails, Rancis took a picture of the "King and his (supposed) lovers" who has never felt happier.

* * *

_**Later...**_

"That was horrible," Vanellope said out loud.

"I don't think so, I've learned a lot," Taffyta said in disagreement.

"I didn't learn anything," Candlehead spoke. Both just stared and shook their heads in disappointment.

"Same here because mostly all of us fell asleep and what I did learn was that mid-race combat hurts... **A LOT**," Swizzle said.

"Good thing, they let us watch and not join in on that training. Otherwise, I would be a busted pumpkin right now," Gloyd said in relief.

"Anybody have any bright ideas to help us win this competition," Jubileena said feeling desperate.

"Simple, we team up until we are forced to separate into smaller groups. We may be individually divided but we represent Sugar Rush with a sour taste," Rancis answered.

"So mess with one flavor, you get all the flavors," Snowanna

"Right, now just so we are clear," Gloyd asked. I'm going with the group with the most girls. Just so I can provide protection for you.

"Okay...," Crumbelina answered feeling a bit weirded out."

"This is going to be a long race," Rancis muttered to himself. "It's a good thing they gave us an instruction video (the tutorial video which shows everything for new racers) for us to watch for being participants otherwise none us would make it pass the first race."

Rancis decided to head for a practice track to get the "feel" for this new technology. Everyone either followed his lead or headed home to watch the video. One way or the other, this race is going to be happen and everyone needs to be prepare and bring their A-game with them.

* * *

**Sorry but the race won't begin until after the next chapter. Quite a lot of character development between the characters, don't you agree. And it will on get better. Will the racers be able to ride to the challenge against the very competition they hope to defeat, time will tell as they become part of the hottest racing competition in the arcade.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:**I do not own "****Wreck-It Ralph****" or "****Sonic the Hedgehog. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Life As A Sonic Rider**

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

As the Sugar Rush racers woke up at their usual times, they were wondering what the first race of the competition would be like. As they started walking, Gloyd could not get that image of himself with the girls out of mind at all last night and Rancis couldn't stop rubbing his back (**he tried practicing on a flat piece of candy-cane but had some balancing issues and kept landing directly on his code-ridden spine**). For Gloyd, it felt like a good feeling that felt like it was everlasting although if he ever wanted to "experience" that feeling again, he will need to protect the girls at all cost. Even if it puts him in a critical condition would he help the girls survive the races. If the girls get knocked out of the races, he will carry on in their names. But for Rancis it felt like he got trampled by a bunch of devil dogs" because he felt like an old man with back problems. Good thing he healed before they left game otherwise he might have problems racing along with walking.

"May love guide me to new heights and rewards as I protect my friends," Gloyd thought to himself.

"May my ambition for racing keep me alive, I hope." Rancis thought to himself.

As the gang entered GCS, they see a huge crowd of people waiting to be let into "Sonic Riders." Sonic was speaking some last minute instructions and warnings. "Okay, I going need racers on one side of the divider wall and non-racers on the other side because, when you walk through that outlet, it will be your final decision that we cannot change. So makeup your mind now," Sonic suggested. As the group began to shuffle into the 2 lines he requested, the Sugar Rush racers joined the racers' line.

"Okay, (gulps). This is it," Rancis said feeling nervous. When Rancis felt someone's warm hand grab his hand, he felt his confused but when saw Vanellope holding his hand, he calmed down instantly but his blood temperature started rising like a balloon. Candlehead was feeling anxious to get on the tracks they had to offer. Taffyta was motivating herself to win and not slipping up. Fearing that if she does, she will be the most embarrassed racer in Sugar Rush and probably be laughed at by everyone for not making it far in the tournament but as long as she is determined to win, that will never happen. Right? Swizzle was thinking about what he could do for Minty if they had some alone time together while Minty waited in line in front of him. Snowanna and Crumbelina were conversing about what to do with their time when they aren't racing. Adorabeezle and Jubilenna were wondering where would the group be staying at. And lastly, Gloyd kept quiet in the back as he thought to himself," Protect the girls and they may protect you for being a great friend, I hope."

When everyone walked down the stairs to the train, they were expecting a similar train to their games but instead the train was similar to the one that takes them to "Hero's Duty (**think of the train in "Megalo Station" from "Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity"**)." "Cool," the racers thought as they each followed each other onto the futuristic vessel.

As Gloyd brings up the rear, the tunnel to "**Sonic Riders**" was dark, electrifyingly dark (due to the electric surge in the outlet cable) but as they boarded the train, they could see a distance spec of light at the end of the tunnel. Once everyone was on board, Sonic appeared on a viewing screen to talk to the passengers. "Okay, everyone. Grab a seatbelt, and enjoy the ride. And take lots of pictures for memories to look back on." Everyone buckled up and prepared for the ride as the train came online and started slowly picking up speed, the racers just started to get excited on the inside as they can't wait to see the world Sonic lives. The darkness of the tunnel kept getting dimmer and dimmer until they reached the exit and the next thing the racers see is just a lot of technology that just made them each stare in wonder with their mouths agape.

* * *

_**Metal City...**_

The train had to go another mile or 2 before it could let anyone off. So everyone on board peered outside to see the city's skyline. Which was beautiful not just in size but for it's progression in technology. "Wow and this is where you live, Sonic," Candlehead asked feeling overwhelmed. "Yep. Well in this game," Sonic answered from the viewing screen. Once the train docked at the station, the intercom greeted everyone. "Welcome to Metal City, racers and race fans. We hope you enjoy your stay here." As the racers filed out of the train, looking in all directions (anxious to go sightseeing), Tails appeared ready to give them a small tour of city and the place they will be staying at. As they started walking and talking, the racers felt overwhelmed by the setting.

"Metal City will be the main hub to all characters racers and/or fans who came to this competition," Tails explained. "You will all have a lot of free time so don't worry about not getting to see the sights before we go because all the tracks will be open to the public except for the track because we don't want you guys getting jumped. Also, buying souvenirs will help to remember these good times down the road," he suggested. "The setting takes place in the distant future in which the year is uncertain but we think it's during a time of "Great Peace" or during the "Golden Age of Technology," Tails explained.

Then, the subject hit Vanellope's head like a jawbreaker and she threw her hand up and asked, "Uh.. Excuse me, Mr. Tails?" Earning his attention as he turned around hearing his name. "What do we do about money," she asked feeling nervous. Tails answered her question for everyone to hear. "The currency system is the same in all Sonic games - rings," he said while holding up a ring he had on him. " "If you collect a bunch of these while on the track during the race, you get to keep them and spend them on new Extreme Gear at the shop. Even if you don't make it to the 2nd race, you still can show-off your skills on the tracks when the competition is not going on," Tails clarified.

"So the tracks are open 24/7 to everyone," Minty asked. "Yep, everyone tries to get better at something they are new to until it becomes natural," Tails assured them. As the group proceeded down the street, the crosswalks were now advanced mini-bridges that allowed people to walk over the busy traffic. As the group hanged a right at a building entrance, they walked in while being greeted by a "Oomachao" receptionist that directed them to the lobby. Eventually, they walked down some normal stairs and saw a huge group of familiar characters.

"Okay, everyone may I have your attention, please," Oomachao asked as everyone quieted down. "I'm Oomachao and I'm the "Ex World Grand Prix Commentator" for Sonic Riders. I will be the one who will be telling the race as it happens from a bird's eye view, of course," gesturing to the anti-gravity cameras that are observing everyone. "Anyway, we will give out room keys to you all and we will be having a "Welcome Racers" party in a few hours, so if you want to meet your opponents, then you must attend," he said having everyone eye each other. "Also, no rough housing or fights because outside the races otherwise disqualification is your punishment," warning everyone who in unison gulped in frustration and fear. "So grab a room key, then show it to the receptionist (**to make copies**) and your roommates and prepare for the party," he said as he flew away.

One by one, characters came by a picked up a key. Rancis got his key for Gloyd and Swizzle. Taffyta got hers for Vanellope, Minty and Candlehead. And Crumbelina got hers for Jubileena, Adorbeezle, and Snowanna. Ironically, there rooms were right across the hall and next door to each other. As they each looked around their rooms, they look specifically made for celebrates and the racers felt like "this is what I always dreamed for."

* * *

_**Later...**_

As the boys and girls began to lounge in their new room, one things for sure that "this is the life," they all thought in unison. When party was in full swing, everyone was having the time of their lives. But at the end of the party, the racers knew who they were up against. A couple of villains like Bowser, Zangeif, Dr. Eggman (who announced his involvement) and a many heroes like the Delivery Boy, Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and unlockable heroes like Aiai, Ulala, Knights and many more.

Lastly, Oomachao announced that al racers will receive their Extreme Gear in the morning so he asked everyone to get a good nights sleep because the first race is always hardest because it decides who is better than who.

The racers headed back to their rooms to hit the hay. Gloyd feel asleep on the couch (not bothering to get up due to all the food he ate the party), so Gloyd and Swizz got the beds and they fell fast asleep anxious to race in the morning. The girls were deciding who gets the beds or the couch, they sorted it out eventually but no of them were happy because the beds were to soft and the couch was to hard, which kept them up for awhile but not before they asked each other which boy they liked the most. Too bad all of them couldn't answer the question due to being embarrassed to answer. So they tried to ignore it even though that question lingered in their mind long enough for each of them to get half a night's rest.

* * *

**This is tiring. At least the race is next chapter. I don't know who is going to be a speed, flight or power type. I will sort that out when I think this chapter through. So read, review, and comment. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am going to increase the number of rings you could collect on the course, so the racers don't have to keep racing the tracks over and over again to gain enough rings to buy better Extreme Gear. Also, t****oday is my high school graduation, folks. So I am trying to finish this chapter up before I leave for the ceremony and start preparing for college. Wish me luck. Disclaimer: I don't own "Wreck-It Ralph" or "Sonic the Hedgehog."**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**A Beautiful City of Metal**

As the Sugar Rush Racers woke up one by one (due to the untimely but sincere wake-up call from Oomachao), they knew today would change everything they knew about racing. As the boys and girls took their showers got dressed in some "Sonic Riders" outfits (**that are similar to their Sugar Rush outfits except add jumpsuits for the girls and goggles for the boys in their respective colors**) that were created by Tails (**during his free-time from designing the gear**).

As they ventured to the lobby for some breakfast, they conversing about their new "looks."

"Nice jumpsuit girls," Gloyd complemented them feeling warm inside seeing how the jumpsuits made him imagine what they bodies look like "snugged in a second skin."

"Thank you", said Crumbelina returning the complement.

"So what's for breakfast, Rancis asked."

"My guess"..., Vanellope started.

**Fast-Fowarding Scene**

* * *

_**Lobby...**_

...Anything, she answered as all the racers just looked in surprise at the ultimate breakfast buffet as far as their eyes could see.

"Thank you, divine game creator," Rancis thought to himself as Gloyd went off full tilt looking for something good to eat.

"That's Gloyd for ya, you can make him happy by being the victim of his pranks or giving him the buffet that he has always wish for," Swizzle said feeling good inside looking at Gloyd making a fool of himself over what to eat first. But the problem was that this was the future, so now the microwave can instantly produce the food you wanna eat (**if the data was stored in its memory banks**). All you have to do is type in your dish with the keyboard and with the plate in the microwave and within 10 seconds of spinning, it should be "hot/cool 'n' ready" to eat.

At first, Gloyd grabbed a plate and couldn't quite understand the controls but when the person behind him, came up and read the instructions on the wall to the side (**You know Gloyd, not always observant**), type in her dish (a fruit basket full of grapes, apples, pears, pineapples, and of course, cherries), and it came out like each fruit was handpicked with care and sliced with utmost expertise. Everyone just stared in bewilderment.

Jubilenna took her basket and sat at the nearest table when she looked at her first fruit. "Wow, I didn't know grapes could get this big," Jubileena said as she held up a grape as big as her palm as Snowanna came over with some pancakes and Adorabeezle with a pair of biscuits w/ butter. If it was hardened, it could be a newly created fruitball (originally called baseball and softball). Once Gloyd got his dish (**bacon and eggs due to frustration and impatience of his fellow racers who were STILL behind him**), he wanted to sit with the girls but it may cause problems, so he decided to sit at the neighboring table.

Once Rancis got his Peanut Butter Cups cereal (**I couldn't resist**), Swizz was ready and waiting with his waffles along with Minty who had fruit basket of sour fruit (like blackberries, blueberries, kiwi, lemons and lime). "How you can handle those sorry fruit, I will understand if not know," Swizz said in concern tone. "You get use to it," she responded cheerfully. They walked over to the next empty table next to Gloyd and decided to sit there. As for Vanellope, Taffyta and Candlehead, they each got a different flavored oatmeal and joined Gloyd at his table. Although, they were talking about girl stuff in which, Gloyd was already staring off into space imagining what his future maybe like if he won. Too bad that thought got interrupted by a PSA hosted by yours truly, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Good morning, citizens of Sonic Riders," Sonic greeted the lot. "As you know, today will start off our first round of preliminary races. Each of you will be separated into random groups of racers for fewer racers and rivals for you to deal with. So, when you enter onto the racing premises, you will be given a number to know what group your going in when you race. Also, fans are starting to gather on the sides of the track, so if you want you can finish your meal when this announcement is over and head over their to see the people lined up on the sides," Sonic suggested. "Also, when you arrive at Metal City Station located 5 minutes from the hotel, we will give you your Extreme Gear," Sonic promised. "So come on down and prepare to race," he finished as the screen went black.

Once Sugar Rush Racers were done eating, they set out for the station. As they walked they see cars being redirected due to race. The racers were wondering would the race come this way? Only time would tell as they rode the escalator stairs up to the main entrance and into the lobby, once inside they were greeted by Tails.

"Hey, guys," the twin-tailed said in a cheerful tone as he grabbed some small slips of paper. "Here are your numbers...," passing them out to each racer. "And follow me to get your gear," Tails said gesturing them to follow him as they came out to a manufacturing room for Extreme Gear. "Okay, I need a volunteer to step onto the platform," Tails asked.

Rancis being out in front (due to his friends taking a step back in unison), he walked up onto the platform and waited for Tails next instructions. "Okay, this is not going to hurt at all. I'm to scan your body and your mind to customized your own board. Shouldn't take anymore than a few seconds," Tails assured the boy as a small retinal scanner came and scanned his appearance as well his mind and created a board that looked similar to Rancis in the pod next to Tails. As Rancis stepped off and the next person came on, Tails handed him his board along with everyone else's. "Now, one last thing. You need to name your board. All Extreme Gear have a name to it. So, try and think of one before you enter your race and I will always be here if you need anything else. Now, head to the meeting room for your "Course Overview"." They waved goodbye as they headed for the meeting room.

* * *

_**Hallway Corridor...**_

"I've got the perfect name for my Extreme Gear," they all thought in unison. (**I named these gears after the characteristics of the rider so don't hate me if you don't like the name.**) "I think I will call you the..."

**Rancis = Reeses Cup**

**Vanellope= Sweet Vanilla**

**Taffyta= Pink Taffy**

**Candlehead= Candle Cake**

**Swizzle= Malarkey Pop**

**Minty= Minty Fresh**

**Jubileena= Red Cherry **

**Adorabeezle= Ice Pop**

**Crumbeina= Crumb Cake**

**Snowanna= Snow Cone**

As they all took a look at their numbers, Taffyta got a "1," so she will be in the first race along with Candlehead. Vanellope was a "2", so she will be in the second race along with Adorabeezle. Rancis got a "3," so he'll be in the third race along with Swizzle and Snowanna. And in the last race, Minty, Gloyd, Jubileena and Crumbelina.

* * *

_**The Meeting**_** Room...**

Knuckles the Echidna was busy explaining the course layout to the racers who were able to make it to meeting first, others were on their way but they had to get their numbers and Extreme Gear from Tails first. The racers made it just in time before he got to the important stuff.

"Ahhh... Megalo City, a great place to start off this tournament, wouldn't you agree", asking the audience who nodded in agreement. This track takes place at day time, also it can called "Future City" if you want. There are many 'futuristic' cars that must be avoided unless you are a Power Type Character. Everything in the city is metal, and all metal streets have 'future' buildings. There are three grinding rails for speed type, two air ride links for flying type, and outnumbered obstacles to smash for the power type." But always remember, don't be scared to do some death-defying trick because it won't kill you, just slow you down. So make your tricks cool but under control.

"Also, watch out for cars, sneak attacks from your opponents and tight turns otherwise, you **WILL** wipeout. Now onto the race." as he walked out of the room with the racers behind him. "I need all the racers for the 1st race to follow me, everyone else head to the audience near a jumbo viewing screen because we got this place covered with cameras." As the group started to divide, Taffyta and Candlehead waved goodbye as they walked away. Everyone else went to the audience to find a good place to see.

"Also, one last thing left to tell you, guys," as everyone stared at him. "When the countdown starts, the electric field is up. Preventing any cheaters from getting a early headstart. So make sure that when you run for the starting line, make sure you time it just right when the clock hits zero and you could get a full tank of air and maximum speed for a strong start," Knuckles explained.

Taffyta and Candlehead knew they couldn't keep up with the other racers due to their size, so they will try everything they can to keep with the other racers. "If their is nothing left to say then... Amy start the countdown... 30 seconds,youra" Knuckles shouted. Then these huge numbers came down over the starting line and began to count backs from 30 as Knuckles walked off to the sidelines. When 5 seconds were left on the clock, Taffyta turned to Candehead and said, "I got your back." Candlehead responded, "As I got yours."

As the first 8 racers ran for the starting line, one smacked against the wall and got electrocuted as the clock hit 0. Everyone was able to get past it. But one thing about the last placer is he got up from being shocked and just muttered under his helmet, "Turbo-tastic," as he placed mine after mine on the starting line before racing after his opponents making sure that the mines were placed strategic points to blow everyone away in the race.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Man, this one was tiring but I had to get everything leading up to the race. So, the race is on but will it last? Taffyta and Candlehead are outnumbered 2 to 6 with a race course that could decide who moves on in the tournament or who leaves the competition. And Turbo is back and he wants to dominant Sonic future domain but how will he do it. Some will be told in the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my only free time as I prepare for college. Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or Sonic the Hedgehog.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Fight Like A Sonic Rider**

The audience was glued to the viewing screen cheering as the racers came out of starting line but when they approached their first jump. Taffyta just shouted to Candlehead, "Just jump", when they reached the edge. As they jumped, time just slowed as they each jumped off the first ramp but without doing tricks causing them to stumble when they landed. Much to their surprise, the Paperboy was on a bike and he was doing better than them.

_"Oh, come on. How is that fair,"_ Taffyta shouted in her mind. _"He gets a bike and we get boards. That's so totally unfair."_

As they rounded the first tunnel and onto the first slopes, Taffyta grabbed some rings to bump her up to Level 2, which surprised her yet she grinned with a smile. She closed behind the Paperboy but couldn't pass him. She shifted left, still there and shifted right, still there. It was getting annoying and the next thing she knows, she felt enraged on the inside and she wanted to unleash it the opponent in front of her. So her head was enlarged itself and when she caught the Paperboy by surprise, he freaked out, so bad that he wasn't paying attention on the road eventually slamming himself against the back of a car then into the far wall of the next tunnel.

* * *

**"Ohhh... And Taffyta scares the Paperboy with a "inflated head," Sonic said over the mike in the spectators' booth. **

"Wow, I didn't think you could make Taffyta that mad," Rancis said looking surprised.

"Be grateful, she directed her anger towards him and not us," Vanellope clarified.

"Agreed," everyone said in unison.

And Candlehead placed a cherry bomb on a fighter from "Street Fighters" and he went spinning out of control. Although, after he collided into a nearby wall, he licked the frosting off and it was delicious. "Mmm... yum," said the beaten racer.

**"And Candlehead surprises that guy with a delicious cherry bomb attack," Sonic said as the crowd applauded in the background. **

* * *

Candlehead was doing great keeping with Taffyta but she wanted to go faster, so she grabbed some rings and she went to Level 2 as well. Magic sparkles surrounded her and she felt a surge within her that said," I gotta go faster," and she did. She went so fast that she created turbulence on her own creating problems for the cars and the racers behind her. As the racers came to their first tight corner, some began to break, others kept going. Until...

A few Eggman Robos wiped out and others fell behind as well due to speed lost but Taffyta (thought on her own) performed a perfect tight corner drift which not only landed her in first but Candlehead took up the rear holding a thumbs up signaling, "I got your back".

* * *

**Wow. What a change in positions. Now Taffyta and Candlehead are in the lead.**

They crew cheered as their friends' standings went to the top of the list. Fans from Sugar Rush were holding up "Go Taffy" and "Go Candle" signs as they took 1st and 2nd place.

* * *

As Taffyta and Candehead crossed the Finish Line for the completion of their first lap (completely avoiding the mines by sheer luck), they played "Follow the Leader" until the next lap. While each girl pulled off their own set of tricks and grabbing more rings to increase their power to Level 3.

But everyone else tried to catch up but as they completed their 1st lap, one unlucky racer (namely the Tomb Raider) got within blasting range of a mine and the explosion blew her so high, that she landed off the course and into the side stands for the audience bearing a few yards away from the Sugar Rush Racers. Her landing sounded like a crash test dummy falling onto wooden tables or planks. And it hurt **A LOT**. Each and everyone of them were praying that Taffyta and Candlehead came off that track alive.

Some people stared in confusion thinking," was **THAT **part of the race or is Sonic taking the amusement to far in this race?"

Medics ran to the injured racer. He suffered a concussion, a broken spine in 2 places, minor burns and a broken leg but he was conscious and he was able to get onto the stretcher. As they put the neck brace on him, he fell into unconscious. Good thing, the Doctor in charge was none other then everyone's favorite plumber, Mario.

* * *

**"Ouch. Sorry, folks, it seems there is an injury on the course, be advised, the medic team lead by "Doctor" Mario (who volunteered to help the wounded during the course of this event) will help to a full recovery," Sonic assured the crowd over the mike showing a great concern about the injured racer.**

**"Anyway, back to the action. Taffyta and Candlehead have completed their second lap and are one turn and jump away from the home stretch towards the finish line."**

* * *

Taffyta and Candlehead were holding their own dodging traffic and avoiding stuff that could slow them down but they managed to turn the tight corner again and make it to the next jump. For the final jump trick, they wanted to try something "cute."

"Hey, Candlehead. Give me your hands," Taffyta asked. Candlehead got close, then as their palms were parallel to each other, a static cling formed from both pairs of hands, eventually locking them together (**like in Sonic Free Riders: Multiplayer Mode**) .

"Now, when we jump do what I do," she instructed. "Okay," Candlehead muttered in response. Once they jumped off the ramp, high into the sky, an overseeing camera (that views the course from above) got within visual range of the couple. When they passed by, the camera recorded their entire the trick.

Taffyta blew a pink taffy kiss to the passing camera and said, "Stay sweet" with Candlehead blushing in embarrassment to audience with her partner.

The audience "awwwed" as the saw the cute image and applauded with screams and cheers but loudest noise came from the racers of Sugar Rush. Also, Taffyta's and Candlehead's fans "awwwed" in agreement.

**"Heh. Now isn't that a cute sight that deserves a 9/10 stars," the blue hedgehog suggested. "Anyway, they are about to be our 1st place winners (stay stuck hand to hand and they both win), once they cross that finish line.**

But when they made it within 10 yards of the finish line, all you could here was... **BLAM!**

A mine went off which scared the frosting out of them. Candlehead closed her eyes out of getting the surprise of her life but Taffyta remained with her hand in hand. The girls were okay but next one caused debris to go flying into their faces. The last mine nearly knocked them apart and off balanced (Taffyta had to let go of Candlehead's hands so she could grab her by the waist, making Candlehead blush a little bit more) but they recovered. But when they crossed that finish line, they got greeted by a lot of cheers expecting it to be all over before a mine blew them both up nearly sky high.

The audience just gasped as they were was paralyzed with fear as the 2 girls were blown in separate directions and they felt helpless to do anything about it. Even Sonic who saw the explosion has had quite enough of these "surprises," so he ran out of the booth and made his way to the race track at ramming speed.

Taffyta went numb as the world went by slowly, eventually when she hit the ground on her back, it went back to normal although her vision was blurry and the sounds were deafening because her hearing was affected by the explosion. As for Candlehead, she landed with **THUD** and she wouldn't move. Taffyta who had dirt all over her face and jumpsuit just used all of her code-given strength to get back on her feet and desperately, step by step, made it over to Candlehead (who wasn't in any better shape then herself).

All Taffyta could do is stare at her friend. She just froze in her tracks and eventually fell to her knees, crying in defeat. All she could do is yell," **DOCTOR! I NEED A DOCTOR! **The racers ran over to them, some drawing tears, others are holding it in with little success. Gloyd kneeled down and put his hand on her chest (**not sexual**) to check her heartbeat (it was beating rapidly) and over her mouth for breathing (inhaling and exhaling quickly without a break).

"She is alive," he reassured the racers. "But she is in a critical state we need to get her to the hospital ASAP."

An ambulance eventually pulled up with a group of guys carrying 2 stretchers for the injured racers. Taffyta was able to make it to the ambulance or her own but Candlehead was rolled onto a stretcher and carried away with audience wondering will they be okay.

* * *

Once the ambulance was loaded, the 2 racers were being escorted to the hospital but before they left, Turbo (in his costume) crossed the finish line in 3rd (placing him in the line up to continue further into the tournament) with a victory smile on his face. With everyone else approaching behind him.

"That's 2 down, hopefully. And 9 to go."

"Now, that's truly is turbo-tastic. And when I get rid of all your friends, one by one. You will have no one to help you, **glitch. **This is just the beginning." (Laughs menacingly)

* * *

** To make it simple to point, this story is the same in the first Sonic Riders except the gameplay is a combination of all 3 games, so later in the future, they will meet rivals, and acquire and buy new gear. I just need to decide what is best for the current situation. Anyway, the first race is over but more action is sure to come. The next race will test how true friends stick by your side. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Taffyta and Candlehead were victorious in their first despite an unexpected finish line cross. But now, the racers are trying to assess the situation and what to do to stay safe in future races. Otherwise, the consequences will be unexpected and uncool. Disclaimer I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Wreck-It Ralph.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Next Surprise**

It was only the first race of the whole tournament and everyone was on edge, even the audience started to retire from the stands to see the action from their hotel room. Taffyta and Candlehead's bitter sweet victory felt like more like a defeat even though they crossed the finish line first. So to make sure nothing else surprises anyone, Sonic asked Dr. Eggman to send his E-R Series robots to be security for protection at these events.

But now, it was time for Vanellope and Adorbeezle to represent Sugar Rush and win first place in their division group otherwise, the assassination attempt on their friends may come back to haunt them for the rest of this competition. Or worse, something bad may happen to them during his race and they won't be able to continue. Both girls knew they couldn't just keep pondering about their friends, they have a race to win. Too bad, they weren't near the starting line because they were distracted by their friends being treated for their burns.

* * *

**Somewhere on the track (where no one was looking)...**

"Lets see, for this "surprise," why don't we have some life-sized RC cars hit the racers...on purpose," Turbo said with a grin.

"And for good measure, each car is filled with 200 pounds of dynamite. If your wondering how I got it, a nearby building was scheduled for demolishing but the robots were too busy to even notice me take some boxes and now lets see if the next set of racers make it through this obstacle," Turbo said with grin.

* * *

**Megalo City Hospital Tent...**

The place were the injured come to get patched up or taken care of (depending the severity of the injury). But the people in the "taken care of" category really need to be taken care of. Lara Craft (**The Tomb Raider**) for example, felt humiliated for not just losing the race but being put in a arm and leg cast, crutches and a neck brace. She was burning up inside to find out who put her in this predicament.

Across from her was Taffyta who was awake and could hear her grumbling under her breath. But Taffyta's attention was more focused on her unconscious friend next to her, Candlehead. The event that put Candlehead in this chronic state replayed in Taffyta's mind like a DVD player stuck on rewind and play. She was brought out of trance by her friends' greetings who were holding some "Get Well Soon" merchandise.

"How are you doing, Taffyta," a concerned Gloyd said.

"Okay, I guess with a lot of questions," Taffyta said with a pondering look on her face.

"I see what cha mean. Who places mines on a friendly racing competition without anyone knowing," Snowanna asked.

"Someone who has a beef with either us, the other racers, or Sonic the Hedgehog," Minty suggested.

"I agree, so I think we should keep our eyes and ears open because who knows what horrible thing will happen next," Vanellope said.

Then, everyone's favorite doctor, Dr. Mario came in overlooking some statistics and paperwork before Jubileena stopped him asking him what was the summarized versions of their friends conditions.

"Well, your friends took ze nasty fall after ze mine explosion. Taffyta's burns were treated and she will be ale to walk after tomorrow," the plumber/doctor assured them as his heart sank. "Now as for the "Candlehead," she won't be waking up anytime soon because she was maybe at the middle of that explosion and she fell and landed head, if not face first," everyone's heads dropped in disappointment. "But she will make a full recovery before her next race," everyone cracked a small smile in relief.

"Oh man, speaking of races, it's time for us to race," Vanellope just remembered in shock. She grabbed her board and ran for the starting line with Adorabeezle behind her.

* * *

As Amy started the countdown (with 30 seconds on the clock) for the next group of racers, Vanellope and Adorabeezle just ran nonstop between crowd members, over a hot dog vendor and underneath 2 sets of stands to climb the steps to the starting lines.

"10 seconds left," Amy said. But the girls were just down the corridor and they made it to the starting line. However, there was 2 seconds left on the countdown, and everyone else was already making their run for the barrier. All the girls could do was continue running and take up the rear behind everyone else. They'll just hang back for now and see what everyone else does first.

* * *

**"...And their off with Vanellope & Adorabeezle in the rear... Hi everyone, my name is Jet the Hawk, and with me are my companions, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross. And we're the Babylon Rogues and we were personally asked by Sonic to substitute for him as he preoccupied at the moment," Jet said as the new announcer.**

**"Oh man, it sucks that we aren't down there trying to win because I wanna race...really badly," Storm exclaimed impatiently.**

**"For the first time in the longest, I agree with the big lug head here," Wave said gesturing her thumb to Storm who was feeling a bit irritated at the comment.**

**"Anyway, back to the action," Jet said trying to stay on topic.**

* * *

Vanellope was doing good keeping balance on her gear but she needed to go faster as they zoomed past the first busy street. She wanted to keep up with everyone else but she couldn't just leave Adorabeezle behind otherwise, she won't make it to the top 3 to continue in the tournament. But she remembered in that instant that she could glitch her way back into the lead.

"_Adoi, Vanellope_," she thought to herself. "_Why don't you glitch your way back into the competition_."

"Hey, Adorabeezle, take my hand, she shouted.

"Why," she answered.

"Because I am going to glitch us to victory."

All it took was 2 out stretched arms to connect while going 150 mph (which by the way is **EXTREMELY** difficult to pull off) and... **GLITCH!**

The 2 glitched from random places around the track passing each person one by one. The other racers thought it was a glitch in the system, not a person being a glitch itself. until they were able to make it to third and fourth place with one lap left to go.

* * *

**"WHOA! I did not see that coming. Vanellope and Adorabeezle glitched all the way to into 3rd and 4th place, Jet said over the intercom.**

The crowd cheered as the President of Sugar Rush was coming closer to 1st place. Even Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, the Nicelanders and Tamora were cheering in the audience, expecting her to take 1st place. Even Adorabeezle's cheer group was cheering as well as people from the medical tent.

"You got this in the bag, kid," Ralph yelled.

"Yeah, GO Vanellope," Felix said in agreement despite not being fond of this type of entertainment.

"Go get 'em, short stuff," Tamora said.

* * *

Too bad for the leaders of the race were about to fall victim to Turbo's latest plan. As they turned onto the second-to-last straight away street, Vanellope got a feeling in her 'glitching' gut that something bad was going to happen to them all.

And she was right. When the racers were 300 meters away and closing, Turbo (in costume hiding in a bush next to the barricade) pushed the "On" button (which activated all the life-size RC cars) and the "Accelerate" button (which made the cars instantly enter ramming speed). In less than a minute, there was going to be a **BIGGER** accident then the mine accidents.

Turbo really thought ahead on this plan, even if a car doesn't hit a racer and explodes, all it has to do is keeping going backwards on the track until it either hits something or self destructs. And whatever happens, it has no happing ending.

"Enjoy, the fireworks everyone," Turbo said talking to himself. "Because those of you on the track are going to be part of the explosive entertainment." He ended with a cackling laugh despite no one being around to hear him.

* * *

The racers were going so fast, they couldn't try to avoid the numerous sets of cars coming their way until it was too late. All you could hear was a lot of bombs going **BOOM**, one of after anothercombined with a small earthquake that made the spectators near fall right out of their seats. Jet and his group weren't even at the intercoms because they were distracted by the mushroom cloud in the distance.

* * *

As for Turbo, he was dancing with victory and was shouting "**YES" **repeated for his most recent victory.

"I got the glitch. I got the glitch," Turbo said while he did backflips and cartwheels and a **HORRIBLE **victory dance.

But what he didn't notice was 2 small racers suddenly appeared (due to a minor 'glitch' of escaping death) behind the flames and who were still capable of racing.

As they raced side by side, hands locked together, something just hit the 2 like a rock. "As long as you are surrounded by friends who care for you, you can accomplish anything you set your mind to". As they approached the finish line, with people from the crowd wondering it was. Once they crossed the finish line, a buzzer went off and the crowd cheered to see Vanellope and Adorabeezle exhausted yet victorious.

* * *

Once Jet heard the buzzer, he ran back inside the booth.

**"Wow, what an intermission, folks. At first, I thought no one would make it through that but apparently 'someone' did. Give it up for our winners, Vanellope von Scweetz in first place with Adorabeezle Winterpop in second. Followed by a E-R0000G in third," Jet announced.**

* * *

In that instant, Turbo just froze and looked at the jumbo screen and screamed in anger and saw the glitch and her friend still alive and kicking.

"And I thought for sure I had her this time. Oh well, this is going to be a long tournament and I **WILL** get you glitch... eventually," he said as he walked off plotting for another revenge scheme.

* * *

**Wow, so much action, so many close calls and so many problems. What is Turbo really after? And namely, does it involve the Sugar Rush Racers or not? Either way, how many more innocents have to wind up in a stretcher because of Turbo. Well, according to Turbo, as many as possible. So don't go anywhere because it's time for Rancis and Swizzle to take a shot at this course. So do you think they will make it? Only the next chapter will tell. Anyway, read, review and no flames.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vanellope and Adorabeezle were lucky to cross the finish line at all but now with it being halfway into the decision round (to decide which races have earned their spot on the tournament roster line-up), who knows what else can surprise the everyone who is witnessing and experiencing it. And can Sonic do something about this instant change in popularity from "Hero" to "Zero." Lets find out! Disclaimer I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Wreck-It Ralph.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**3rd Time is the Charm**

2 races down and 2 races to go with people giving Sonic and hard time with all of these life threatening obstacles that the racers are facing. But as usual, Sonic is doing everything he can to keep his cool and keep the crowd calm as the next race is being prepared. Easier said then done.

"I assure you, folks. I have had nothing to do with these 'unexpected accidents' to the racers, honest," the hedgehog said desperately (over the mike) while trying to keep his ground against the mob of angry race fans preparing to pounce onto the 'infamous' hedgehog.

Sonic's friends came out to support their friend by scaring the crowd away. Even the Babylon Rogues joined in the fun by zooming just over everyone's' head. As the crowd ran for cover, all Sonic could do was take a breather. He couldn't possibly fight the people he always gives daily announcements to.

" Boy. Talk about cutting it close...again," Knuckles said.

"Eh. Not really," Sonic replied to remark.

"Come on. Tell me you weren't scared because if it wasn't for us, you wouldn't have had a chance," Knuckles pointed out.

"Well, maybe you're right. Thanks, Knuckles," Sonic said.

"You too, everyone," Sonic gestured to everyone as they all smiled back.

"Now can somebody explain to me what the chaos is going on," Sonic near shouted demanding answers."What is happening to our Grand Prix. It isn't suppose to be this extreme," Sonic said.

"Maybe we should investigate this situation on our own because Eggman's guard robots aren't doing their job right," Sonic suggested.

"Agreed," everyone said in unison as they all gave each other a nod and went their separate ways to find out what is happening.

* * *

Rancis, Snowanna and the Swizz headed to the starting line and they were being curious, if not paranoid for what life-threatening obstacle might be waiting for them once they were on the track.

As they came to the starting line, they eyed the competition. A couple of E-R robots and the Mortal Kombat Lin Kwei fighters: Subzero, Smoke, and Noob. As they took their positions, the countdown began to start and all of the racers began to take their starting positions. Also, Rancis began to pray to himself in his mind.

_"Dear Game Creator, may you give me and my friends the strength to win this race and all the others after it as well as make us famous to all of the arcade games out there watching us right now,"_ Rancis said in his head as the countdown hit the 10-second mark with everyone began to get a little antsy.

5... Racers were at the ready to.

4... Some racers are deciding when to run others are backing up.

3... Some racers start to run others stand still.

2... All racers are running forward to the starting line.

1... The 1st place recipient is within 5 meters of the starting line and picking up speed still.

GO!... The racers zoom off and the 3rd race begins.

* * *

**"And there they go! Hi, everyone. I'm Omochao", said the mechanical wind-up looking chao. "As the newest fill in for the commentator's booth, I like to say I will be the newest substitute for the remainder of this competition."**

**"Now with 3rd race for Megalo City underway, the racers are probably thinking to themselves,"Who will be the next set of racers to make it to the next phase of the competition." Because once all the races for Megalo City are finished, the Top 3 for each race will continue on into the tournament with some special to give to them after we are done here. But now back to the race..."**

* * *

The camera switched to an overhead view of the course with the Mortal Kombat combatants going at it with the intent to kill their fellow brethren.

As for the Sugar Rush Riders, they were doing what they can trying not to get caught in the crossfire. But they knew it would get a whole lot worse before it would get better.

The race was picking up speed as the group rounded a tight corner (an E-R failed epically and Smoke was thrown off balanced courtesy of Subzero freezing him as he crashed into a wall.)

* * *

**"Ohhhh... And Smoke is a victim to his fellow Lin Kwei, Subzero's Ice Beam," Omochao said over the mike as the crowd cheered in excitement.**

* * *

Apparently, the Mortal Kombat combatants were so distracted with each other that they didn't noticed the 3 sweet-themed kids zoom ahead of everyone trying not to caught up in the violence.

Rancis, Snowanna and Swizzle were keeping a good formation (like a triangle since their was 3 of them). So in order for all of them to make it to the next round of the tournament, they decided to work together. Keeping an eye out for any surprises. As they crossed the finish line the 2nd time, they were getting a lot of praise from the audience as they zoomed by.

* * *

The Sugar Rush stands were cheering as their friends were in the lead with only one left to go.

"Go, Rancis," Vanellope shouted like a cheerleader.

"Go Swizzle," Minty shouted like Vanellope.

"Go, Snowanna," Gloyd said like a supporting fan earning a few stares from his friends.

"What," Gloyd said in his defense. "A boy can't support his friend (who is a girl) even though he isn't in a relationship unlike you two," he said as he eyed the cheerleading duo who looked away with nothing to say.

"We are not in a relationship," they said in unison.

"Then why are you 2 turning red," Gloyd asked as the girls were one shade of red lower than Jubileena.

"Whatever," Vanellope said. Look! They are about to cross the finish line," she shouted with happiness.

* * *

The trio was coming up onto the finish line with no obstacles up ahead except the usual car crossing...and a E-R robot going berserk after the trio.

"Watch out, we got a robot on our tails and its coming up fast," Swizzle warned.

As the trio broke apart, the robot rammed past Swizzle nearly knocking him off balanced. It zoomed past Snowanna so fast that she was sent spinning...literally. And Rancis was about to be grappled by the robot into a tight grip before he took out a 'explosive' reeses cup and threw it in the robot's face causing it to explode on impact.

The robot spun out of control until it went off the ramp up ahead and crashed, Swizzle and Snowanna recovered from their attacker's assault and were able to cross the finish line right after Rancis.

* * *

**"And we have our winners," 1st Place, Rancis Fluggerbutter, 2nd Place, Swizzle Malarkey and 3rd Place, Snowanna Rainbeau," Omochao said as everyone cheered for the 3 winners and they were about to be greeted by their friends.**

* * *

**3 down and one to go. Man, this is tiring but we are almost done with the first leg of the tournament. Next time, I will explain the rules for the rest of the tournament. Until then, peace out. Oh, and don't worry about Sonic things will get better for him as the tournament progresses on.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rancis, Snowanna and Swizzle being the winners of the third race, things started to calm down a bit. The fans were more focused on the race then Sonic right now (since he and his friends are still searching for the culprit) and they were enjoying the entertainment the 3 leaders put on. Disclaimer I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Wreck-It Ralph.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Megalo City: Last Race**

* * *

As the winners got off their Extreme Gear, they were greeted by their fans. Rancis got a bear hug from the excited Vanellope von Schweetz who had to tell to calm down. Swizzle got a hug from a worried Minty Zaki when he nearly got hurt by one of the other racers* (last chapter). And Gloyd escorted Snowanna back to the stands for a job well done.

With 3 races down and 1 to go, everyone in the audience is excited as the final race for this course is about to begin.

Everyone knew, this was it. After this race, the roster would be posted and the next track would be relocated somewhere else. So it was Gloyd's time to shine...in his way of thinking, that is.

* * *

Jubileena, Crumbelina and Gloyd were at the Starting Line. Gloyd was feeling a bit uneasy that whoever they were facing wanted to get into the final three spots on the roster. But he felt a bit of courageous in his code, incrusted heart like he cares about

5... Racers were at the ready to.

4... Some racers are deciding when to run others are backing up.

3... Some racers start to run others stand still.

2... All racers are running forward to the starting line.

1... The 1st place recipient is within 5 meters of the starting line and picking up speed still.

GO!... The racers zoom off and the 3rd race begins.

his friends and their wellbeing. Anyone who dares hurt them will fall victim to his pranks.

* * *

**"And they are off," Omochao announced.**

**(One long and close race later. Gloyd was doing everything he could to help the girls, so on Gloyd's to-do list, #1 Protect the girls that you are with. #2 Make sure they make it across the finish line if you can...in the Top 3).**

To be honest, he did a good job so far (by pranking a few of the racers while they distracted by the girls), but this is where the hard part kicks in! But Gloyd would do anything to have any of the girls to fall for him but that remained to be seen as the race continued. Until...

**"Jubileena and Crumbelina have crossed the finish line with Gloyd right behind them with racers behind him. Watch out. "**

* * *

Gloyd had to go faster or risk not being with his friends. He dashed forward as hard as he could. As Gloyd crossed the finish line, all time seem to just slow down. But it happened, the last few seconds were a nail biter. If Gloyd was attacked by the competitors, he wouldn't be with his friends to move onto the next round with them. But for the second time in a while, Gloyd felt victorious.

* * *

With the final race of Megalo City come and gone, the next set of rules would be carried out by the announcer: Omochao.

**"Wow! The races for Megalo City are over and all of you racers out there who competed, "Good Job." But for those of you who came within the Top 3 of each race, I have an announcement to make," he said as he cleared his throat.**

**"The racers who made it into the Top 3, I congratulate you on a great performance and skill but your job is not yet done," he added earning the stares of everyone who were tired of the first race.**

**"For those of you left standing, we monitor your progress for the rest of the tournament with this Roster Board," the mechanic chao said as a screen appeared behind him with in a line up fashion (similar to Sugar Rush) except with one difference: there was numbers on the opposite side of their names. "Each number on the other end of your name shows how many points you have (depending on which place you come in at the end of a race)," the chao explained.**

**"Now lets see the line up for the next race...in Splash Canyon...shall we," the toy presented the roster board. It showed...**

* * *

**First, the ordered roster...**

**Taffyta Muttonfudge (12 pts.****) **

**Candlehead (12 pts.)**

**Speedy (Turbo's stage name) (8 pts.)**

**Vanellope von Scweetz (12 pts.)**

**Minty Zaki (10 pts.)**

**E-R (Egg Racer)(8 pts.)**

**Rancis Fluggerbutter (12 pts.)**

**Swizzle 'The Swizz' Malarkey (10 pts.)**

**Snowanna Rainbeau (8 pts.)**

**Jubileena Bing-Bing (12 pts.)**

**Crumbelina DiCarmelo (10 pts.)**

**Gloyd Orangeboar (8 pts.)**

* * *

**And then the REAL roster (by point total)...**

**Taffyta Muttonfudge (12 pts.****) **

**Candlehead (12 pts.)**

******Vanellope von Scweetz (12 pts.)**

**********Rancis Fluggerbutter (12 pts.)**

**************Jubileena Bing-Bing (12 pts.)**

**************Minty Zaki (10 pts.)**

**************Swizzle 'The Swizz' Malarkey (10 pts.)**

**************Crumbelina DiCarmelo (10 pts.)**

**************Speedy (8 pts.)**

**************E-R (8 pts.)**

**************Gloyd Orangeboar (8 pts.)**

* * *

Everyone in Sugar Rush was celebrating that they all made it into the tournament, even Gloyd was showing a bit of happiness but not at his position in the roster but that the girls are happy that they made and he's happy to be there with them.

"Hey, as long as we all stick together, there isn't a reason why I should be worried right," the Pumpkin Head thought. Little did he know that someone would try to break them apart.

* * *

As everyone was cheering, Turbo (in his Speedy costume) began to think to himself,

_"So the glitch and her gang were finally able to make it into the tournament, huh. Well, I should've expected this to happen. Start taking in all this fame and glory, glitch. Because sooner or later, I will make you wipe out in the worst way possible and I will make your 'friends' watch as their group dwindles one by one until there you, me and a gun. But not today. But soon. Soon, you will all know that Turbo is back with a taste for revenge," as he snickered to himself._

* * *

**************And there you have it folks. The first racing phase is over and the second is on the way but for now its time to take a break from racing and work on relaxing for awhile. Next time, we head to Splash Canyon for some hot Sun, cool pool and resort that screams, "Summer Vacation." But until then its time to pack up and go. See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Sugar Riders have made it to the next round. Its an official tournament now that they don't need to worry about people being eliminated after each race. And thanks to Omochao's instructions, everyone gets points (even in last place). But for now, its time for some R & R (Rest and Relaxation) and no better place to relax then...Splash Canyon. Disclaimer I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Wreck-It Ralph.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**R & R from R**

**(Rest & Relaxation from Racing)**

**Part 1**

* * *

_**Megalo Train Station...**_

As the racers got onto the train for the next race, they were wondering what the next track would be like. Once the passengers took their seats, the train closed its doors and zoomed across the tracks heading to the next station.

"So now that the hustling and bustling of the **BIG** city is over, where do we go next?" Gloyd asked feeling beaten up from his last race the day before.

Everyone just exhaled in defeat and shook their heads.

"Well, I think the next track is going to be somewhere exotic and wonderful..." Candlehead said imagining it to be an island paradise.

Everyone just face palmed until someone spoke the truth.

**"You are close, you Candlehead," **Sonic said on the viewing screen.

"She is," everyone answered in unison.

"**Yep, your next racing destination is...Splash Canyon...located 30 kilometers southwest from here, Megalo Station," The hedgehog said as a picture of the course and setting appeared and everyone just stared. "Located just a few miles away from the Mobian Sea, this place is full of water-themed attractions. People who live in Splash Canyon focus on maintaining power to the hydroelectric waterwheels that produce power to this part of the region," Sonic explained.**

**"When racing, take caution, as the strong currents and waterfalls can easily lead to an early watery grave," he warned earning a few gulps from the crowd. "But relax...literally because our race won't happened until the end of next week, which gives you all an 8-day vacation at Splash Canyon," he announced. **

Everyone onboard cheered. As they landscape began to change, Sonic explained that everyone will receive their own change in clothes (provided by Tails) to enjoy some time and fun in the Sun.

* * *

_**Minutes Later...On the Transport Train...**_

Candlehead was staring outside watching the land sail by like in her kart when she eyes a sign up ahead. The sign says:** "Now Leaving The City of Monopole."**

Candlehead saw the sign and due to her ditsy nature wandered what was Monopole.

"Excuse me, uhhh... Mr. Sonic, sir," the cake-themed person asked.

"**What's up, Candlehead**," he asked on the monitor.

"What is the City of Monopole? I thought we were coming from Megalo Station? Or was it Metal City," she wondered.

Sonic just cracked a smile and chuckled a bit. **"You are half right actually. Yes, we just exited Megalo Station but the overall location was Monopole. Monopole is the known as "the famous city of the future."**

**"Monopole is shown to be a very advanced and extremely high-tech city area. It has tube-like roads with hover-cars, colossal and awe inspiring building structures and robot-workers walking on the streets, making it resemble something taken directly out of the future."**

**"In line with its imposing stature, Monopole features a large variety of areas, such as the bustling and prosperous metropolis of Megalo Station, the chrome canals of Aquatic Capital make it look like a shining new Venice and ecospheres containing an abundance of flora like Botanical Kingdom." **

**"The city of Monopole is much more streamlined than Metal City was. It functions more as a regular city in the future with mass transport by train, parking lots, gardens, and freeways compared to how Metal City functioned like a giant Highway," Sonic said despite still having Candlehead's full attention.**

Candlehead loved the explanation and clarification of the cities but Sonic knew she would get bored eventually, so he had to finish the conversation and fast.

**"In other words, we raced in Metal City but we took the train from Megalo Station in Monopole (the neighboring city next door to Metal City) to our next destination which is Splash Canyon. So does that answer your question," he asked.**

**"Yes, it does," she answered back as she remained still in her seat.**

**"No offense, Candlehead. But this is the future so you need to not only keep up but you need to get it the first time around, otherwise you might get left behind, the hedgehog explained to not sound bad to the cheerful girl.**

"That's what we keep telling her," the group said as they all stared at the screen then back at Candlehead.

Hehe... she muttered in embarrassment for not noticing before.

* * *

The train ride went pleasant enough although it would take another hour just to get within visual range of the canyon, so everyone was just conversing on what they would to do when they got to Splash Canyon.

Rancis and Vanellope were talking about seeing the sights. Swizzle asked Minty if she wanted to try any of the fun activities they might have planned there. Taffyta was thinking of seeing any new gears in the Black Market shop along with Candlehead. The Jubileena, Crumbelina, Adorabeezle, and Snowanna were thinking of the place they were staying at...like a 5 star hotel...maybe. And Gloyd was thinking of watching the girls sunbathe (or at least, volunteer to rub the oil on them). Soon he ends up in daydream of a possible future where he gets some 'appreciation' for his efforts.

Eventually, the train was within visual range of the Canyon after passing the next ridge, the passengers saw waterfalls, lush greenery, hilltops with animals, and part of the track as they continued down the line of tracks to the Station. A perfect spot for a vacation and a race.

"So beautiful," everyone thought as the train came to a stop and opened its doors.

* * *

_**Splash Canyon Train**_** Station...**

"Welcome to Splash Canyon, everyone," Sonic said as everyone exited the train.

Everyone stared around in all directions, admiring the scenery. Once again, Tails arrives to direct everyone to the hotel where they will be staying at.

Boys and girls were opposite sides of the hall (as usual). But when they checked their closets (like last time), they saw swimming trunks, goggles, and 'wet' shoes for the boys and bathing and/or swimsuits, pool noodles and tanning oil for the girl.

"I like that fox," everyone thought in unison.

* * *

_**Later...**_

The Sun was at its peak in the sky as the area got hotter and hotter. Everyone felt like dropping onto the floor but the asked someone where would there be a place to cool off. Surprisingly, Ulala (the clerk at the desk) with a fan blowing on her said," Maybe you guys should head down to the pool because that's where I'm going in a bit."

So everyone agreed to go down to the pool area but when they got there they were shocked to see that the Splash Canyon 'Resort' didn't just one pool but several pools. The area was vast (big enough to fit 3 ponds next to each other) and each pool was a different pool.

One had pool volleyball, another had swimming relays, and others just sunbathers being interrupted by cannonballs. But last to mention was a waterfall (not part of the course) situated in the back with people underneath it. This was a perfect spot to have some fun for the day.

"This is paradise," Rancis said as everyone separated.

* * *

_**Much Later...**_

As the afternoon Sun drifted lower into the evening, everyone started to pack up and head back to the hotel.

As they walked, our group was talking about what happened earlier.

"Thanks for massaging my back, Gloyd," Jubileena said. "No problem," Gloyd said blushing recalling earlier with his hands on going back and forth on her smooth skin. The thought heated him up like a furnace.

"I can't believe you girls beat us by a spike in the volleyball pool," Rancis said when it was him and Swizzle versus Vanellope and Minty in the match earlier.

"That's what you get for challenging us," Vanellope clarified. "Because you said you wanted to play volleyball and you said we sucked," Rancis countered. "And now its a fact that we beat you," Vanellope said as she high fived Minty. Rancis was getting red in the face but Swizzle kept him at bay. "Later," the Swizz muttered to him as Rancis calmed down. "Remember, we are here to have fun until the next race," the Swizz reminded the blonde as they all entered the hotel for the evening.

* * *

_**Splash Canyon Resort...**_

As everyone checked in their rooms, they were all thinking of what to do next. The boys and girls picked up a pamphlet of the schedule and they were throwing some ideas around.

"I was thinking of taking Vanellope to this hula dance party later," Rancis suggested.

"I was thinking of taking Minty out to watch the sunset over the lake," the Swizz mentioned.

"And I was thinking of fixing some barbecue for all of us if you guys get bored," Gloyd suggested earning a surprised stare from the others.

"I mean... if you guys want to," Gloyd said nervously.

"Since when do you cook," asked Rancis.

"I don't. But I've seen lots of other characters do it before. And if I burn the food, then we will roast some marshmallows," the Pumpkinhead clarified.

Rancis and Swizzle looked at each other and just nodded back to Gloyd.

"Okay, Here is the plan," Rancis said as he motioned the other 2 into a mini triangle. "Gloyd, you start preparing everything you need for the barbecue while Swizzle and I keep our girls distracted long enough for you to have everything set up." Gloyd and Swizzle nodded in agreement to the plan.

"Okay, but one thing," Swizzle asked. "How will we know when everything is ready on Gloyd's end. Its not like we have video watches or wrist communicators on our arms," he pointed out.

"Thanks for reminding me," Rancis said. "I'll be right back..." he says as he walks out the door with Swizzle and Gloyd staring at each other thinking in unison, "What does he mean by that?

* * *

**End of Part 1 to this vacation story and things are looking up for the boys but what about the girls. They maybe in for the surprise of their (programmed) lives and it only gets or better...or worst. Whichever comes first. That being said until next time as the good times keep getting better. **


End file.
